User blog:MaSempu/Eytukan as a character.
This is the first blog I've done just for the hell of it, and is nothing more than a simple discussion about Eytukan, the ill fated clan leader of the Omaticaya. You know, there's something about Eytukan that leaves a long lasting impression on you, well, for me at least. We don't see a great deal of him in the movie but in his limited screen time, Wes Studi really made a memorable character out of his short role. He appears to be a cold individual at first, or at the very least cold around humans, Jake in particular after Neytiri brought him to the Hometree, but you can hardly blame him for that, after all, he lost his first born child to the brutality of the RDA, plus, a lot of other Na'vi children were gunned down during that event so he isn't exactly going to be all "Welcome to our home" with Jake given the pain that the RDA had already brought to his family. When he makes Jake part of the clan following his three months of training, you can feel the pride and respect he feels in that moment, he doesn't see an unwanted alien or a dreamwalker, he is talking to a warrior and more importantly a man he now has much respect for, of course he doesn't yet know that Jake is there to screw them over on behalf on the RDA, so I think that gives him a little sympathy. Despite this, he does seem like the kind of person you would not want to get on the bad side of, indicated when he had Tsu'tey lead a war party against the RDA following the loss of the Trees of Voices, to the Na'vi, the loss must've been on the same level of losing a family, since they were able to hear their deceased family members and friends through those trees, and when Jake finally reveals his role in the inevitable destruction of the clan's home, man, the rage on his face when he orders both Jake and Grace bound for captivity purposes is intimidating as hell, and the fact that he just witnessed his daughter's heartbreak and fury didn't exactly help matters. I do like the love he has for both Neytiri and his clan, I like how he moves Neytiri out of the way while Tsu'tey and Jake are at each other's throats, I especially like how he forces Neytiri to leave without him and despite the Hometree being in flames and in ruins, he goes inside anyway to help the Na'vi still in there, only to get himself killed when Quaritch had the fleet switch to those rockets and destroy the collumns on Hometree. Speaking of the Hometree's destruction, while I admire his courage, I wouldn't have tried to fight Quaritch's fleet, bows and arrows can't do jack to gunships, they couldn't even break the glass of the cockpit, he should've just gathered his people together and left rather than face the wrath of Quaritch. His death scene was very touching, I found myself generally feeling sorry for him as he lay dying from the fatal stab wound from that piece of wood, his last words "Protect the people" and Neytiri's pain when watching him die tends to pop up in my head when thinking about it, for a character with only a hand full of scenes, he had a great death scene. To end my babbling, It is sad that he was the only character who didn't live to witness Jake's true allegiance and died before he had a chance to see Jake become Toruk Makto and lead the Na'vi clans to victory over the corrupt humans. Category:Blog posts